<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by phichithamsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574746">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters'>phichithamsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SeungChuChu Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 2: Adventure, M/M, SCCweek20, Seungchuchu Week 2020, airport reunions, no beta we die like Seung Gil's GPF dreams, seungchuchu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phichit visits Seung Gil in Seoul, and Seung Gil is waiting with a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SeungChuChu Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seungchuchu Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SeungChuChu Week 2020, Day 2: Adventure. (Adapted and edited from my twitter thread!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Phichit had his phone out the second the plane’s wheels touched the ground.</p><p class="p2">Truthfully, he’d had it out the entire flight, but his finger was hovering carefully over the “airplane mode” button the entire descent. (Not that Phichit thought that airplane mode actually did anything, but he had always been a little afraid of authority and would hate to ever be the person to make the plane go down. So he bid his twitter followers goodbye whenever we got on a plane, and respectfully waited to turn his cellular data back on until the plane had landed.)</p><p class="p2">But Phichit’s strict adherence to airplane policies was hardly the point.</p><p class="p2">“Text me when you arrive,” Seung Gil had told Phichit just before taking off. From his seat, Phichit’s thumbs flew across the keyboard as he fired off the text.</p><p class="p2">“Just landed!”</p><p class="p2">What could Seung Gil have wanted? It was unusual of him to ask for Phichit’s comings and goings, even if Phichit <em>was</em> visiting him in his home country. It was, however, the first time the two had seen each other since Worlds, so Phichit reasoned that maybe Seung Gil was more eager than normal to see him. The thought sent a wave of butterflies fluttering through his stomach.</p><p class="p2">Not a minute after Phichit sent off the text, his phone rang.</p><p class="p2">Phichit quickly accepted the call. “Seung Gil!”</p><p class="p2">“Where are you?” Seung Gil asked, in lieu of a greeting.</p><p class="p2">“What do you mean?”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t see you.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m still on the plane—“ Phichit paused. “Wait, are you here at the airport?”</p><p class="p2">“Yes. Just text me when you’re off the plane,” Seung Gil said flatly.</p><p class="p2">“Hold on a second, you’re here? Right now?” Phichit could barely contain his excitement.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah. See you soon,” he said, and before Phichit could respond (or even squeal, for that matter), Seung Gil hung up the phone. At the same moment, the plane pulled into the gate.</p><p class="p2">Phichit was the first to stand up. He was anxious to get off and see Seung Gil, who, apparently, was waiting for him at the airport. They hadn’t planned for Seung Gil to meet him after his flight— he said that he’d be in practice until 8pm Seoul time— but it seemed like plans had changed, and Phichit was bursting with anticipation.</p><p class="p2">After what felt like a full hour, the door opened and Phichit was allowed to deplane. He tried to keep from full-out sprinting up the gate, through baggage claim, and into customs, where he anxiously fidgeted as he waited in line. It was only when he was called to the front that Phichit remembered he was supposed to text Seung Gil.</p><p class="p2">“In customs now, sry!!! I rushed off the plane!!” Phichit texted, while the customs agent scanned his passport.</p><p class="p2">“Figured.” Seung Gil shot back, and then a second later, “I’m here.”</p><p class="p2">“Where’s here?” Phichit sent. He had a feeling that he knew where Seung Gil would be waiting for him, but he also wanted to hear him say it.</p><p class="p2">The customs agent stamped his passport and lazily held it out to Phichit with a bored look on his face. Phichit had to restrain himself from snatching it out of the agent’s hand and making a bolt for the exit.</p><p class="p2">Phichit forced a polite smile anyway and made his way out of customs, through a pair of automatic doors that separated the arrivals from the visitors. Phichit nervously scanned the crowd of faces for the one he so desperately wanted to see.</p><p class="p2">Phichit finally spotted him, a little off to the side from the throngs of people waiting to greet their loved ones who had just landed. He was sitting on a bench, looking a little bored and very embarrassed to be there.</p><p class="p2">Phichit had flown over an ocean, two rainforests, <em>and</em> the Great Wall of China, but Seung Gil was still the most beautiful thing he’d seen all day.</p><p class="p2">“Seung Gil!” Phichit called, waving his hands wildly. Seung Gil nodded and looked away, but Phichit could see the red flush creeping up his face. Phichit would try not to be too cheeky about it. He thought it was cute.</p><p class="p2">Phichit jogged over, suitcase in tow. It was only when he got close did he notice the sign, hand lettered and being nonchalantly presented by Seung Gil.</p><p class="p2">When Phichit realized what it was, he stopped short. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.</p><p class="p2">On the sign, Seung Gil had written “Welcome to Seoul, Phichit!” in Phichit’s native Thai, the swirling letters drawn with a precision that only could have belonged to Seung Gil</p><p class="p2">To keep himself from full-blown sobbing at the kindness of the gesture, Phichit ran and he threw his arms around Seung Gil. The hug almost knocked the two of them over.</p><p class="p2">“It’s so good to see you,” Phichit whispered into Seung Gil’s hair, once they had regained their balance. The smell of his cologne was light and delicate and brought back hundreds of memories flooding all of Phichit’s senses.</p><p class="p2">Phichit was 2,000 miles from Thailand, and yet he still felt like he was coming home.</p><p class="p2">“Phichit... the sign,” Seung Gil said hesitantly. Phichit felt his hand wiggle between the two of them. One of Seung Gil’s arms threaded around him to return the embrace, but the other was trapped between them and the poster.</p><p class="p2">Oh, right, Phichit was totally crumpling the poster.</p><p class="p2">Phichit sprang back apologetically. He paused for a moment to smile at Seung Gil, and surprisingly, Seung Gil just let him.</p><p class="p2">Eventually, Seung Gil seemed to grow embarrassed of the attention. “It’s... uh, it’s good to see you too,” he mumbled.</p><p class="p2">Phichit grinned. He took the sign from Seung Gil’s hands and examined it again,warmth spreading in his chest.</p><p class="p2">“Thank you for the welcome sign!” Phichit said. “I really didn’t expect it and... well, it means a lot.”</p><p class="p2">Seung Gil looked embarrassed. “What?” He asked, his eyes downcast. “Isn’t that what boyfriends do?”</p><p class="p2">Phichit laughed brightly. “No, Seung Gil. Regular boyfriends don’t do that.”</p><p class="p2">“What do you mean?” Seung Gil asked. His eyes narrowed, suddenly wary.</p><p class="p2">Phichit took reached out and took Seung Gil’s hand, kissing it lightly on the knuckles. Seung Gil blushed again, but this time he didn’t look away.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Regular</em> boyfriends don’t do that,” Phichit said. “But you, Seung-Gil, <em>you</em> are the best boyfriend in the world.”</p><p class="p2">“I think that’s impossible,” Seung Gil said. “I’m not even the best Seung Gil in the world, I bet.”</p><p class="p2">That was typical of Seung Gil. Phichit should have known that hyperboles and grand confessions would never work on him. He was about to sigh, when he glanced at the sign in his hand, and he got all warm and fuzzy all over again.</p><p class="p2">“Maybe not. But to me, you are the best,” Phichit said. He took Seung Gil’s hand. “Now, come on,” he said, walking them towards the door. “This is my first time in Seoul, and we have a lot to do. Adventure awaits!”</p><p class="p2">Out of the corner of his eye, Phichit saw a smile playing on Seung Gil’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Check out the official Seungchuchu week accounts on <a href="https://twitter.com/seungchuchuweek">twitter</a> and <a href="https://seungchuchuweek20.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! </p><p>Also, say hi to me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/phichithamsters">@phichithamsters</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>